dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkseid01
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Weirdness Hey, yeah that's odd, I didn't do anything to my friends list on here. Maybe it's a Wiki glitch? Nausiated 22:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Synopsis Hi. What does the comment "(synopsis from Darkmark)" mean? Is it coming from another site? :Roygbiv666 21:10, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::He means this. I assume permission has been granted to reproduce Dark Mark's stuff? Otherwise, every single one of these synopsis will need to be removed. --Brian Kurtz 16:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Cool, then. We've had problems with data from other sites in the past, that have resulted in a lot of cleanup for us, and it's just best to be careful. Glad that's verified, though. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Whew! Load off my mind, I tell ya. Although........ if it's not toooooo much trouble, could ya maybe also Wikify the pages as you go along? Just dropping one link to a page (not a disambig) should suffice. I've been trying to chop away at the Wikify tasks page and this would help a lot. Thx! --Brian Kurtz 16:47, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not the world's most technical guy, and I really don't care to be. I'm really just interested in the comics, and I'm not that much of a DC fan. I've only been putting in so much time here, because when I started posting, the DC site compared to Marvel was so underrepresented. Billy has really been the only one here with a kind word for me, so if I'm just going to be continually harassed with notices that my contributions are not 'enough', then I guess I'll just give up on trying to help you guys. I've pretty much contributed everything I wanted to at this point anyway. I was just filling in the synopsis info for issues that didn't have it since Darkmark has written at least a few brief words for basically every Earth One story and I think that something is better than nothing. I asked him if he was planning to do any Earth Two or post-Crisis writing, but he said no. :( Darkseid01 16:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Comics:Superman: The Secret Years Vol 1 4‎ Hey, can you have a look at this series - looks like we have both Comics:Superman: The Secret Years Vol 1 4‎ and Superman: The Secret Years Vol 1 4‎ , as well as 1, 2, and 3. The Comics namespace isn't really used over here. Maybe you could update the correct one and redirect the "comics" ones? 00:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thor synopsis It's still coming, but kinda forgotten for a bit. I recently got big into GL and wanted to edit a few. I'm still having trouble because I've NEVER been into DC so I have no clue who 99.999999999% of these characters are! Hah! I'm like "this issue has an appearance by that fish-headed guy with a lightbulb for ears." Right now, I'm created Solicit pages for the Marvel wiki, but as soon as that's done I'm headed back to Thor. I'm gonna finish up the Journey Into Mystery/Lost Gods bit, then onto Volume 2!!! Eetmi 12:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) superman #172 whats this comic worth is it silver or bronze i really wanna no if possible my email is genaro_agosto@live.com No comic is worth more than you're willing to pay for it. Your question I answered your question. Check out my talk page for the answer. BTW, I was hoping you could help me with moving an entry when new pertinent information becomes available. I know that it's common protocol to debate a move before actually going ahead with it, although perhaps I've earned the right to bypass that protocol. But I will go by whatever the consensus is. In any case, looking forward to discussing these and many other matters with you and other experienced DC Database users in the near future. Take care! Sssfmtoc 22:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC)